Doesn't Mean Goodbye
by AgeofLoneliness
Summary: Gone a year, Helena returns to Raccoon City, the place that haunts her and her memories. One look at the man she once loved has her crumbling and wanting to run away all over again except this time there's no way out. She's there for good with no choice but to face the demons from her past. Can she do it? AU/LeonxHelena
1. Chapter 1

Doesn't Mean Goodbye

**Welcome to my newest fic of Heleon, and Hello! Now, being the big procrastinator that I am, I have started yet another story of this couple. Actually, I was going to wait until I finished 'Fix You' to publish this one, but lately there's been a lot of, excuse the language, but shitty postings for this couple and I found it insulting to the fans, me being one as well, so I decided to post this for the fans who want to read an actual story and not some bullshit crap, again excuse the language. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story just yet but I thought it'd be fun to post it anyways. I did want to add a bit of supernatural to it, mostly Helena having telekinesis, but I wasn't sure how it would be received so I left it out and unless I get enough requests for that to be added in then it's probably going to end up staying out from this fic. And one last thing, I AM working on the other fics so no need to worry on those, just not sure on the updates. Uh, that's about it, so enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I always forget to put this, I DO NOT OWN Resident Evil or its characters. **

"Ah yes the place where the all too familiar scene of dimwitted delinquents roaming the grounds with their cliques occurs. Those bastards walk around with their noses high in the air thinking the world exists only for them and those who inhabit it live to wait on them hand and foot." There was a slight pause. "The clichés of teenage life and the drama of young unrequited love, it's all so…"

"High school" said the youngest, finishing the rant of the oldest who in return gave a smile. "Exactly" she agreed. Looking out of the front window of the silver Nissan Altima, both girls gave groans of dread at the sight of Raccoon City High School. Like any teenager, the idea of high school was for the lack of a better term, absolute hell, a complete ordeal.

The Harper sisters, often mistaken for twins, had long flowing chestnut hair, soft chocolate eyes that gave off the sense of peril, and glistening ivory skin. Beneath black sweatshirts and skinny jeans, they hid an immaculate physique of lithe bodies with curves and muscle in all the right places.

Glancing to each other, the sisters lifted their hoods up over their heads, obscuring their faces in the safety of shadows. "All right, come on" the oldest, Helena said as she stepped out of the car, backpack in hand. Resignedly, Deborah followed.

The building stood prominently on the horizon commanding a view of the city. Standing three floors tall, its Greco-Roman features made it a unique landmark in town. The inside of the school with its marble floors is as elegant as the outside, with coffered low ceilings and classical columns. Semicircular steps led up to the main entrance to the school built of concrete and tile.

With the utmost confidence, the sisters made way across the parking lot and entered the building. The main floor was of marble; the corridors were of a quarter sawed oak, and the classroom floors were made of hard maple. The first level of the building held offices, from the school nurse to the counselor to security. The second and third levels held the classrooms.

Entering the vestibule, the sisters pass by the office, treading up the first flight of stairs their steps echoing. Fortunately, class was in session and not a soul lingered in the hallways. Reaching the second floor, in sight were the lockers lining up the walls.

Coming to the first door, Deborah gave a deep sigh, "I'm here." Helena gave a nod, "I'm up top." The younger Harper gripped the doorknob. "Do we have to do this?" Helena raised a perfect eyebrow in warning, "Deborah, you know that was one of the conditions."

Deborah rolled her eyes, scoffing, "I know. It just sucks." She gave another sigh, "Alright then, see you on the other side." A small smile curled both pairs of glossy pink lips. Giving a wink, Deborah entered her first class.

With a light chuckle, the oldest Harper sister marched on toward the third floor. Having her schedule memorized, she came to the door of her first class and peeked in through the small window, her gaze landing upon a woman standing before the room, a book in hand. From her spot, Helena could see the woman was tall and slender. Her hair was a radiant red, long and curled with her skin a soft peach color.

Swallowing and taking a breath, Helena entered. Dozens of piercing eyes were on the young girl, all scrutinizing and looking over every detail in sight of her anatomy. It being one's nature, Helena knew their minds filled with judgmental opinions and conclusions of her; how typical.

Slipping the hood a few inches back to allow her face to be seen ever so slightly, the teen spoke, "Is this English?" Her voice was hard, throat drying. How she loathed being the center of attention. The woman, assumed to be the instructor, gave a warm smile, green eyes sparkling, "Yes, hello, welcome." She gestured for the young girl to step further inside. "Come in."

Reluctantly obliging, Helena stepped deeper inside into the room. She looked to the crowd of students, catching a few familiar faces, Sherry Birkin, Chris and Claire Redfield, and a few new faces. "I am Ms. Hobbs." The woman spoke. "What is your name?"

Helena tore her gaze away from the crowd to look upon the teacher. "Harper" she spoke, voice still on edge. Ms. Hobbs gave what sounded like an amused chuckle, "Harper. Is there a first name to that?" The teen held her gaze in silence for a few moments. Taking the hint, Ms. Hobbs continued. "Alright, well, Harper, we were just discussing Homer's Iliad, Troy. What are your thoughts on the tragic tale?"

Great, just great… "Well…" the brunette started with a sigh as she gripped onto one the bag's slings, "I've only seen the movie and basing my answer on that, I think it sucks. The only tragic thing about it is that it exists. I'm sure the film is different from the poem, but, the whole destruction of a country and civilization for a woman who couldn't keep her legs closed just doesn't do it for me."

Ms. Hobbs and class looked on in shock at the teen's unexpected yet blunt answer. As silence lapsed, Helena took the opportunity to make way down the rows of desks where she took the corner seat of the final row and set her backpack down on the desk. Giving a deep weary sigh, the teen settled in the seat.

A throat was cleared, somewhat breaking the silence. "Well…" Ms. Hobbs spoke. "That was…" What was the right word for that? "Would anyone like to add to that?" she questioned instead. A hand was raised. "Yes, Sherry?"

Helena's bored gaze shifted and settled on a young petite blond with porcelain features. "It's not really all just about the Trojan war. It's also about the forbidden love of Helen and Paris." Sherry spoke. A scoff was heard followed by a confident cocky voice. "Fuck that, it's all about the power that comes with war. The Greeks needed to show who was boss."

"Jake, language!" Ms. Hobbs scorned. Helena switched her gaze onto this 'Jake' who slouched about in his seat. With one look, the brunette could tell the male was a fighter. Although his build was thin he appeared to be in pristine shape, his muscular arms and torso toned. His ginger hair was styled in a buzz cut. A scar running along the lower right side of his face gave off a rugged look and vibe, ensuring he was not one to be messed with. Because of that jagged hard exterior, the brunette found him quite attractive.

Sitting beside him, Sherry reached and gave a hard slap to his shoulder. The male simply faked a wince and chuckled soon after, his scar lifting as a smirk formed on his lips. Sherry rolled her eyes all while shaking her head, arms crossing over her chest. "It's not just about the war" She spoke.

Refusing to pay any more attention, Helena took to laying her head down on her backpack, filled with books and binders, arms folded underneath her and wrapped around her stomach. She closed her eyes and soon enough the girl was fast asleep, waking up a half hour later to the loud ringing of the dismissal bell.

Startled from her slumber, Helena glanced around in a panic, settling down soon after as she came to realize where she was. Chatter filled the classroom as the students stood from their seats and collected their belongings. The teen gave a tired groan as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. With a yawn, she took hold of her backpack and stood. Only six more classes to go…

A throat was cleared behind the girl, causing Helena to stir and turn to look upon Ms. Hobbs. "That was quite a response you gave Harper; quite intellectual." A smile pulled at her plump red lips. "I have a feeling you will be doing well in this class." Helena swung her backpack onto her shoulders, "Thank you." She turned away. "See you tomorrow Harper" Ms. Hobbs said as the teen left the empty room.

Entering the massive crowd of herding students in the hallway, Helena yawned. Returning to school had made and left a bigger impact than anticipated. The girl was exhausted. To be able to embrace the lethargy and stay home in bed, oh that would be so divine. Unfortunately it was not to be, not anymore. Her return to Raccoon City High was for one thing, to reenlist and get her diploma as per the agreement. No more screw ups.

Reaching her locker, Helena took hold of the lock, inputting the assigned combination. Prior her return, the teen's new guardian had settled all paperwork beforehand. All the girl had to do was show up, it was as simple as that.

Finally opening the locker door, Helena placed her bag on the ground, zipping it open. English was over. Next was biology. It seemed it'd be easier to put the rest of the books away, starting with English, no need to carry that one around for the rest of the day, and simply carry the one she would need next.

Having been in her own world, the young girl failed to notice the approaching figure behind her. "How are you?" Helena jumped in fright from the sudden yet husky voice. The brunette whipped back, eyes widening slightly. Oh no, not him…

He was tall, burly with firm rounded shoulders and sculpted chest. His bouncy luscious blond locks completed well with his fair skin and oceanic eyes. His perfectly shaped stubble free face was strong. He was striking to the naked eye. The black polo t-shirt did wonders for his muscular body and the slightly tight jeans complemented his long legs.

After looking him over, Helena gazed into the once forgotten eyes. "Leon" she breathed out, clearing her throat soon after. He was just as gorgeous as the last time she had seen him. He gave a warm smile. "How are you Helena?"

Her stomach fluttered, butterflies flying about, at the sound of his voice. It was good to hear it again… No! This would not happen! Could not happen! Forcing down her emotions, Helena turned to face the locker, giving him her backside. Keep busy, she mused, keep busy, and don't look at him.

She bent down to retrieve her books from the backpack, the titles on the covers had suddenly become a jumbled mess of words. Oh no. Knowing he expected an answer, she cleared her throat again, "Fine, fine. Uh, you?" Damn it! She hadn't meant to ask that but it was a force of habit for her to ask how a person was doing. Taking two books, she straightened out, placing them into the locker.

"Seeing you again, I'm great" he replied. Oh damn him. What now? She couldn't look at him, it'd be too awkward. More books! Her mind screamed. Right! More books! She bent down again, repeating the process. "You look good" he commented. _Oh damn him. _

Now out of books to place into the locker, Helena had no choice. With reluctance, she zipped the backpack closed and straightened out. She swung the near empty bag onto her shoulders and shut her locker door, grimacing. Oh why?

Pull yourself together Helena, she told herself. Taking a breath, she turned slowly to face him, making sure to keep her face free of emotion. "Thank you." She cleared her throat yet again. Why was it so damn dry? She quickly averted her eyes, refusing to meet his. Beads of sweat formed on her palms and so the brunette stuffed them into the pockets of her sweatshirt. Her heart pounded, running a million miles as old buried feelings began to rise. Crap!

Leon said nothing. He simply watched her, taking in how nervous and uncomfortable she seemed to be. After a year and the way things ended, he imagined she would be. He was too; he merely had better experience hiding it.

It was just, setting eyes upon her for the first time today in class, it brought nostalgia. It was like the first time he had laid eyes on her all those years ago, the entire excitement of something new one feels when seeing a thing of such beauty.

His heart had warmed and stomach fluttered, as he had remembered what it was like to be with her. How infatuatedly smitten he had become that first day long ago. Seeing her again, had him realizing he had forgotten how much he had ached for her when she had left. The heat he felt while reminiscing what it was like to hold her, to kiss her, to love her, there was nothing like it and in seeing her again, how amazing and beautiful she was, had become, there were no words.

"Well" Helena spoke suddenly, breaking the heavy silence that had lapsed between them, "Bye." She slipped past him. Coming back to his senses, Leon reacted quickly, "Have lunch with me." The brunette stopped in mid step. What had he said, lunch? Slowly, she turned her head back, "What?"

Unable to resist the look of disbelief on the girl's face and how cute and adorable she looked, Leon gave a low chuckle. A chuckle Helena found enticing and alluring. "Lunch, today, with me" he said. Helena bit her lip; lunch with Leon, after all this time? No… no, it wouldn't be a good idea. It would be a mistake. Her mind said yes but her heart said no…

She shook her head, "No." With that said, she turned to leave, stopping as Leon spoke again. He had always had been the persistent type. "Come on, for old times' sake. What have you got to lose?" The question was innocent enough, but the tone of his voice gave off a challenge.

OH DAMN HIM. How dare he use that tactic, knowing she could never turn down a challenge? Bastard. And curse her competitiveness as well! Balling her hands into fists, Helena sighed, grudgingly giving in. "Fine, courtyard." Leon gave a devious smile, "I'll be there." Helena left without another word. The male chuckled yet again. Same old Helena.

**Oh yeah, before I forget, the design of the school actually came from the oldest high school in my home town, just thought I'd throw that in. Now I'm done. So, Feedback?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still alive and here with a new chapter for this story. Most of you are probably thinking, what about Fix You? Well... that's still coming, don't worry. I've just been working on my other stuff, Merlin, Devil May Cry, and Batman Beyond. Any fans of those? Anyhoo, enjoy~**

Doesn't Mean Goodbye

2.

"This is such a bad idea" Helena muttered to herself. She stepped out to the large courtyard, looking out to the horizon where the concrete back lot sat with small tents pitched over benches set about the vicinity. A cool breeze blew on behalf of the circle of trees surrounding the area.

"Ugh, what are you doing Helena?" She shook her head cursing herself over her own stupidity as she set her backpack down and took seat a top the table, swinging her legs. Her stomach was in knots from the jitters. Should she leave?. Was this even a good idea? This was Leon. Not just anyone, no. It was Leon!

She exhaled, "Alright Helena, just calm down. It's probably nothing." He probably just wanted to catch up, yeah. That was it. He just wanted to catch up. But what if he didn't? Her self-reassurance was cut short as a thought entered her mind. What if he wanted to get back together? Start fresh? She felt herself grow heavy then. What if he did? "I should get out of here" she said suddenly, moving to stand.

"Still talking to yourself, I see." The sudden voice had Helena jumping with a gasp. Instinctively she looked back, "Oh… hey… Leon…" Shit, too late now. He chuckled softly, "Good to see you haven't changed much." He stepped up, suave and cool, his hands in the pockets of his dark leather jacket. "I'm glad you decided to show."

Helena nodded, afraid to speak or even look at him for she averted her eyes. Her stomach churned wildly just looking at him. She quickly reached into her bag, retrieving a ham sandwich. Maybe some food will help her stomach settle. She bit into it quickly and swallowed, having not even tasted the food.

Silence settled, heavy and awkward. Leon stood before her, watching her, taking in how uncomfortable she still was. She wouldn't even look at him. Guilt and sadness pulled at him. "It's okay to look at me Helena. It's still me."

She glanced at him for a split second. And that was all. Leon sighed, hurt but said nothing more on the matter. "Can I sit?" He beckoned to the empty space at her side. "Don't worry; I'll leave a space in between." Thinking it over, Helena nodded, taking her bag and scooting aside. It wouldn't be very nice to have him standing, right?

Leon took seat beside her a top the table, careful to leave space in between them as he had said he would. He rested his arms on his legs then, his form leaning forward casually. His gaze was set on his hands. "Listen, Helena…" he began, head dropping forward causing his bangs to cover his eyes. "About what happened… and how we left things… I'm realizing now how much I hurt you…" Helena said nothing still, and so he continued with a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry… I just… I want us to-" He stopped and looked up as Helena suddenly spoke.

"Oh god…" she breathed, grief in her eyes. "I knew you would do this…" She shook her head, meeting his gaze. "I don't want to do this… I don't… want to reconcile." Leon raised a brow, "What?" He shook his head, turning his body towards her, facing her, "Oh no, no. I didn't mean it like that..." He paused. "I'm actually seeing her- uh- I mean" he exhaled, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry; I don't know why I said that…" he cleared his throat, gathering his thoughts. "What I'm trying to say is… I do want us to reconcile... let bygones be bygones. It's our senior year. We should enjoy what's left of it and not dwell in the past…" he trailed off, unsure of what else to add.

"You… want us to be friends…" Helena said, piecing together his words. "Yes" he nodded, "Just friends." Her brows furrowed as she thought. Was it possible? To put everything aside and be friends as if nothing happened? Could it be done?

"Helena!"

Both Helena and Leon jerked up at the deep voice. "Chris?!" she gasped in excitement; she hopped off from the table and rushed to the massive boy, jumping into his arms with a squealing laugh. Leon sighed in displeasure for the distraction, sliding down from the table. He moved and picked up Helena's discarded backpack from the ground, dusting it off.

"Long time, no see Harper" Chris chuckled, in which it sounded more like a deep rumble. He gave her a quick spin before setting back down on her feet. Helena stepped back from his embrace, smiling widely. She looked him over, "Oh gosh! Look at you!" she beckoned his bulging body. "You're so…. titanically muscular!" She made attempts to squeeze his large arms.

Chris laughed; "Yeah…" he gave a small sigh, "A lot can happen in a year." Helena gave a small scoff, nodding. "Tell me about it." Two loud screams sounded suddenly in which Helena joined as she set eyes on Claire and Sherry. She ran, arms out, and hugged the two bodacious women with a laugh.

Chris groaned with a shake of the head. Ugh, women. He then approached the bench where Leon sat in silence, watching Helena. "Hey" he greeted as he sat beside the boy. Leon replied with a bob of the head, "Hey."

The two watched as the girls jumped in place, chattering excitedly. "Where's Jake?" Leon queried. Before Chris could reply, the infamous teen stepped into the scene, smirking at the sight of the three girls. "Alright" he chuckled, "How about you all take your tops off now. Give us a real show." He grunted as a blue flip flop struck his head, "Ow! I was kidding!" He scooped up the sandal, "Mostly…"

Joining the boys, he greeted with a simple, "Sup." Chris and Leon replied with the same greeting. Jake took seat with a sigh. "Who's the new chick?" He leaned back against the table, legs spread and arms folded. "Leon's ex" Chris replied. "She's not new. She left last year." Jake shrugged, indifferent. "She's hot. Has a nice little-"

"Watch it" Leon warned, eyes narrowing. Jake snickered, "Easy blondie, I was just giving a compliment." The trio fell silent before Jake spoke up once more, "You ever tap that?" Leon stood with a growl. "You mother-"

"Cool it!" Chris interjected, holding them apart. "The girls are coming." Sighing, Leon sat, folding his arms over his chest. "It's so good to see you!" Claire exclaimed as the three approached. "It's been way too long!" Sherry added. They took seat across the boys. "I know it has" Helena said. "I'm happy to see you guys." She turned to Jake. "I'm Helena."

"Jake," he said, "Sherry's boyfriend." He presented the sandal. "Loose something Sherry?" The trio of girls burst into hysterics as Sherry took the sandal back. "Thanks" she said, slipping it back on with a wink. "So, Helena" Chris began once the three had calmed. "What brings you back here?" A solemn look came across Helen's face suddenly. "Uh… well…"

"You've got some nerve" a sudden voice spoke. The group all turned. Standing a few yards away was the younger Harper, a deep scowl on her face. It was safe to assume she was furious. "Deborah" Helena said as she stood from the table.

Leon approached the young girl; "Deborah" She stepped back several feet, glaring daggers at him. "No, fuck you Leon! Stay away from me!" She turned to her sister, refusing to acknowledge Leon any longer or even the others watching from the table. "What the fuck are you doing with him Helena?!"

"Deborah, please" Helena started in attempts to reach her. The younger girl simply wasn't having it, slapping her sister's hands away. "No! Are you really going to do this again? Really?!"

"I-it's not what it looks like-"

Deborah scoffed, "Oh yeah, right!" She shook her head. "Mom and dad would be rolling in their graves if they saw you right now!" Helena narrowed her eyes, brows furrowing in anger. "Stop it! That's enough!"

"No! If you do this Helena, I promise you, you will never see Hayden again!" Deborah gasped then as Helena slapped her hard across the face, the force causing her head to turn aside. She exhaled in a huff, hands on her reddening check as she looked on in disbelief.

Helena swallowed; regret filling her as she'd never before raised a hand to her sister. "Do not threaten me." She made her voice hard. "Do you hear me?" She took a quick breath. "Now, you're going to calm down and stop being irrational. This wasn't the way to confront me Deborah."

With a whimper, Deborah ran off. Helena sighed deeply, head shaking. What had she done? A wave of anger and sadness filled her, forcing her to hold back tears. How could she hurt the only person who had been there for her? She became remorseful then.

"Helena?" Claire called. "Are you okay?" Helena exhaled suddenly, having forgotten completely her once friends were there. She quickly rubbed her eyes, replying with a broken voice. "I'm fine. Excuse me." Without waiting for a response, she left in a run.

"That was some entertainment" Jake spoke suddenly, breaking the silence. "Anyone know if that little thing was legal?" He grunted as Sherry struck him hard, "Shut up!" Leon stood then, back pack in hand. "Where are you going?" Chris queried, brow raised.

"To find her" Leon frankly replied. "Uh… in case you didn't notice blondie, that fight was about you" Jake stated. "I agree" Sherry spoke, "Maybe you should stay away from her… at least for now." Leon scoffed in disbelief. "I have to see if she's okay."

"No" Chris said suddenly, "You lost that right a year ago." Leon's eyes narrowed. "That doesn't mean I can't care for her." Chris laughed, "Oh, so now you care." Leon moved toward him in a huff, "You son of a bitch!"

"Stop it!" Claire exclaimed, stepping in between the two. "This isn't going to help any." Chris glared at the blond. "Why were you two even out here in the first place? You weren't trying to get back with her, were you?"

"That's none of your business Redfield!" Leon growled, "And no, I wasn't!"

"Yeah, why would you, right?"

Leon moved again, seething.

"Stop provoking him Chris!" Claire shouted. Chris scoffed. "I was only trying to be her friend!" Leon yelled. "I told her I just wanted to be friends!"

Claire shook her head, "Look, whatever, we should all give her some space."

"Guys" Sherry spoke then, gaining their attention. "Remember what Deborah said about their parents…" The three nodded, waiting for her to continue. "They're dead" Jake spoke up, eyes on his mobile screen, "Says so here on her public record." He waved the device.

"What?" Leon gasped, "How?"

"Easy. I hacked the system."

"That's not what he meant Jake" Sherry clarified. Speaking in a rather nonchalant manner, Jake replied. "Oh, that. They were in a car wreck sometime last year."

"Oh my god" Claire whispered while her brother sighed deeply. Leon turned in a huff and walked off, determined to find her. "There's more if you want to hear" Jake said. Sherry shook her head,"That's enough." Jake shrugged. "Suit yourselves."

**So, do you think it's possible to be friends post break up? Lemme know your thoughts! Also, I'd like to say, thanks for the feedback! I also own nothing!**


End file.
